Valentine surprise
by fallingstar22
Summary: Just another Tuesday afternoon. Another one she would spend alone. But today wasn't any ordinary Tuesday, it was Valentine's Day. So it would be even more depressing than normal-so she thought-but she wouldn't have guessed what surprise the day would hold


A little valentine's gift to all of you guys.

No matter if you are in a happy relationship or lonely – this is for you, so enjoy!

The characters aren't mine. Only the story idea belongs to me ;)

* * *

><p>It was a chilly Tuesday night.<p>

Neither did it rain nor did it snow.

Just another day in February, so it seemed.

But that wasn't right at all.

It was a special day in February, and to be exact, a special Tuesday.

This Tuesday happened to be Valentine's Day.

But did that change something for her?

No, it didn't.

She had voluntarily taken the evening shift so that her sister and her boyfriend could spend the evening together. Her sister wasn't the type of a girl, who enjoyed romantic scenes. Neither did she like all these girly things. So she wondered what Chip had been up to.

But as she hadn't gotten an SOS-sms from her beloved twin, it seemed to go well.

And her other teammate, Xander, had taken his girlfriend Claire out. They probably were at some nice place to eat and maybe dance or watch a movie afterwards. Claire was the type of girl, who liked the magic of Valentine. Though she acknowledged the real magic, being a sorceress, she always smiled at passing windows decorated in that style and her view always got dreamy then.

And who did all that leave in the end? Of course, her.

She didn't mind it, as she had no one to spend her time with tonight.

Well, there would have been someone, but that someone had left many weeks, in fact months, ago.

OK, he had promised to return for her, but she hadn't heard a word of him since then.

Sure, being on the road meant not being able to phone all the time. But a simple sms, a postcard of a place he passed, a short mail… wouldn't that have been possible?

Shaking her head, she went to the register and got it ready. Only minutes were left, until she could close the shop and walk home. Alone. Like always.

Looking around and seeing no one left in the shop, she decided she could start by closing the back door, finishing the lights off and finally putting her jacket on to leave for the night.

She put her brand new leather jacket on, she had bought a week ago. She couldn't resist as she had always wanted one and well, it had fit perfectly, she'd had the money, so why not?

As no one else got her a valentine's gift, she had decided, that that would be a present from … well, from her to herself.

She turned the _open_ sign to _close_ and stepped outside and locked the door.

As she turned around, ready to leave the shop, she stopped surprised.

What was that?

Lying on the ground?

Had someone lost it? No, who would lose something like that?

Slowly she reached down and picked the wonderful looking single red rose up. There was a little card attached to it and as she turned it around to read it, she couldn't believe it.

There were the words standing, she had so long hoped for, handwritten:

…

_I promised, I'd return. _

_Love Nick_

…

Looking around curious she finally saw a shadow at a tree.

No, that wasn't just a single tree.

It was The Tree_, That tree, _which had sealed their destiny!

She walked over, holding the single rose tight to her chest.

Descending out of the shadow, finally, was the man she had waited for.

Without a word she ran the last meters, which departed them and jumped in his arms.

She hugged him tightly and Nick swung her around. As he sat her on the ground she only loosened her grip so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"You're finally back."

"Yes, I am. I promised you, remember?" Nick asked her in a soft voice.

Slowly she nodded, "Yes, you promised you'd come back."

"Well, that's not entirely true." Nick smiled and Maddie got a bit confused.

"I promised," Nick began and looked deep in her eyes before continuing, "that I'd come back _for you."_

"For me…," Maddie repeated unbelievingly, "you really did. And thank you for the rose! It is wonderful."

"Oh," Nick answered a bit nervous, "I'm sorry that it's just one. But they had been sold out… except for that rose."

"Doesn't matter. The rose is wonderful and nice, but the best present is _you_." Maddie finally answered a little shy and her cheeks turned to a soft red tone.

"Sure?" Nick asked with a deep and almost breathless voice.

"Sure," Maddie nodded and before she could foresee it, Nick kissed her softly.

That only made her grip him tighter again and their kiss got more passionate.

They lay all their passion, their waiting, their respect for each other and their unspoken love in that single kiss.

From now on she wouldn't have to spend each evening alone, Maddie thought happily and all the time waiting seemed forgotten and forgiven.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked that little valentine story.<p>

And if you wanna give me a little _valentine_ _present_, just review! ;)


End file.
